


A Moment in Passing

by random0factor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cemetery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grieving, Growing feelings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Perceptive Marinette, for once, graveyard, half reveal, not so much fluff as compassion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random0factor/pseuds/random0factor
Summary: When Marinette acts odd at school, Chat Noir is on the trail, trying to find out what is making his friend feel so bad. Marinette lets Chat Noir in on her secret, but realizes something else in the process.





	A Moment in Passing

“Thank goodness it's Friday!” Alya shouted as she and Marinette collected their things. She lightly punched Marinette on the shoulder, getting her attention. “It's also the drop date for that new game you and Max have been crazy about, right? Another fighting game?”

“That is correct, Alya. I was actually about to ask Marinette if she would like to come with me to purchase the copy I pre-ordered and play it this evening.” Max appeared in the row behind them, leaning down on the desk. “I ordered it through the online store, since it gets the most pre-order bonuses, and had them ship it to the store to save on shipping costs. An advantageous move by yours truly.”

“Dude, I've been wanting to play that forever! I got to play the demo set up at the mall a few days ago and it's super awesome!” Nino cut in from the front row. He glanced at Marinette. “Do you mind if I come along, Max? I'm not that good at it, but it's just so cool!”

“I can't believe I forgot that was being released today! I need to pick up my copy, too. Do you have an online membership we could play against each other with, Max?” Adrien spoke up from beside Nino, and Marinette felt her cheeks turning pink.

“I actually have something to do today, but we can plan for next week! It'll give you guys a head start on me.” Marinette smiled, pulling her full bag up on her shoulder. “I should actually get going, but thank you for the invite!”

“Aw, but that's no fun!” Nino cried as Marinette passed his desk. She smiled and shrugged.

“Alya should go with you guys; she can be my spy, tell me how you guys are.” Alya blushed and leaned over Nino.

“Listen, Marinette, I'm gonna play and get so much better than you that I'll beat you next time!”

“Still no good at traditional fighters?”

“...No.”

Laughter followed Marinette out of the room, and she went down to the locker room, then slowly made her way back home. Adrien watched her from afar the entire time, wondering what had her so down in the dumps when she was normally so high spirited. Did she have detention? Was she in trouble at home? She didn't normally lie to her friends, and she had always been honest about those things in the past. So what could it be? Plagg floated beside him as he contemplated what to do.

“Don't spy on her, she'll be fine.”

“I'm gonna follow her.”

They spoke at the same time before turning to stare at each other.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

“You little -!”

Of course, it wasn't easy to catch up with her. She had to have gone home, but he waited around on her roof for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to see her leave the bakery. He then sped through a few of the usual places; the park beside her house, the park towards the Eiffel tower, and then a pointed patrol of some places between. He was leaping over one of the smaller cemeteries in their neighborhood – actually, the one where his father's family was interred – when he spotted her, walking down the central lane with a wicker picnic basket in her hands. He slid to a halt and jumped into a tree, suddenly worried about how his actions could be taken.

It took him a few moments to justify his actions to himself. He had met Marinette as Chat Noir before, after all, and he was classmates with her in his alter-ego's life. He was just checking up on a friend. He just wanted to help a friend.

Chat Noir dropped from the tree and jogged up to Marinette. She didn't notice him at first, too caught up in her own thoughts. Chat actually had to clear his throat before he could begin; the somber attitude and the atmosphere almost made it difficult to speak.

“So, Princess, what brings you here today?” He asked, attempting nonchalance but ending up somewhere between concerned and curious. Marinette gave a start.

“Oh, hi Chat Noir.” She paused, looking down at the basket she was carrying. She actually stopped in her tracks for a second, making Chat pause as well.

She looked up again, and he could tell her eyes were a little pinker than normal, her cheeks were a little paler. She smiled a brilliant, cheerful smile at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

“I'm coming to pay my respects. I...” She paused again. “It's become a tradition of mine.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.” Chat said quietly. He wanted to reach out and put his hand on her shoulder, but he refrained; Marinette didn't know him well as Chat Noir, and she didn't seem to want to know him as Adrien.

“It's okay!” Marinette glanced with concern between his ears, which were surely drooping, and his eyes. “It happened a long time ago. It's been... Almost thirteen years now? It gets easier with time.”

 _That's Marinette for you_ , Chat thought, _always looking out for other people's feelings._ He forced his ears to perk up, and tried not to look tense.

A second of silence settled over them. The quiet serenity of the cemetery was hard to break again, as they stood there, trying not to stare at each other, glancing around the scenery and glancing back.

“Would... Would you like an escort, Princess?” Chat finally said, quietly, offering his elbow and turning to face the direction Marinette had been walking down the path. He was rewarded by a gentle, genuine smile as Marinette put her hand on his offered elbow.

“Certainly, Chat Noir.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Marinette pointed out the row they were looking for. The grave was toward the back of the cemetery, far away from the noisy road at the front, and this far back there were several mature trees growing, bushes that had been planted by families over time, flowers that had been groomed to stay only on their graves. It was peaceful.

Marinette reached into the basket and pulled out a large checkered cloth, and spread it before a large, ornate granite stone. The inscription was still new, it seemed, the stone standing strong against the elements.

 

_BELOVED DAUGHTER_

_And_

_LOVED SISTER_

_BRIDGETTE DUPAIN-CHENG_

 

The age dates listed below were pitifully close. Chat did the math quickly – Bridgette would have been two years older than he and Marinette, and she would have been four when she...

“Please, have a seat.” Marinette's request broke him out of his reverie, and he saw she had finished setting up her small picnic. “I normally do this alone, so there's not a lot of treats, but I would love for you to join me.”

Her smile was genuine. Chat sat.

She pulled out the tea first, pouring him a glass and using the lid of the thermos for herself. Chat was amused by just how adorable everything in the basket was – pinks and purples and flowers. Just like Marinette, he thought with a grin.

She smiled back, and offered him a macaroon.

It was peaceful. Quiet. Chat finished his macaroon before speaking at all, and then he couldn't stop the question from slipping out.

“Do you... uh... Do you remember her, at all?”

Marinette paused, munching her cookie for a moment before answering. Chat was happy that his question hadn't brought on tears, but he was still frozen a moment before he started stammering an apology -

Marinette smiled again. “It's okay, Chat.” She was silent for another second. “I don't know if I remember her, exactly. We have family videos – and I have those backed up, so they can't be destroyed – and we have pictures and letters and stuff. What I remember is – there being a time with her, when she was there. Things were fun and happy and nice, and Mama and Papa were so happy. And then, when she got sick, I remember the hospitals a bit, and that Mama and Papa weren't as happy. And then, I remember the funeral, and I remember how it took a long time for everybody to he happy again.” She took a drink of her tea and Chat, wondering what to do, did the same.

“So you come by every year for her birthday?” Chat asked.

“Of course! We apparently loved having tea parties. She loved to bake with Mama and Papa. She would bake with Papa and I would make tea with Mama and we would sit down in the living room and watch Sailor Moon. She loved Luna, the black cat.” Marinette smiled. “She probably would have been a big fan of yours, Chat Noir.”

Chat grinned as well, taking another offered macaroon and nibbling on it. “That's purr-etty generous of you to say, Princess.” He sipped the last of his tea and declined a refill. Marinette sipped her tea again. The wind rustled the leaves in a tall tree above them, and Marinette took a deep breath. This far in to the cemetery, it was like being in the country. The slightest bit of city noise would reach them, and the wind would rustle it away.

“I think... I think Papa and Mama always wanted a big family, and Bridgette and I were all they were able to have. I think it's why my parents always love having my friends over. They wanted a full house, like Papa had growing up.”

“Do they come visit?” Chat asked. He hoped he wasn't being too prying and insensitive, but it was odd to him that only Marinette was here.

“Oh, of course. We all come by different times of the year, but after school, since I've been old enough to do this myself, I do.” She smiled again, to show that he was welcome this time. Chat was touched.

“Does it get easier?”

Marinette looked at the gravestone, the gray granite, the carved angel and the roses lining the base. She opened her mouth and then closed it, and then opened it again.

“It does. Time heals all wounds, doesn't it? It'll never stop me from wondering what if, who she would be or who I would be. But it gets easier.” She smiled at Chat again, and this time he saw tears in her eyes.

“I'm sorry.” He said, but he didn't know what for. The tears? The questions? The intrusion? He felt his hand reaching out and wiping a tear from her face, his knuckles gently rubbing against her cheek. And a moment later, he stood up, wished her good bye, and apologized again.

“It's okay, Chat. I appreciate you being here today.” Marinette reached a hand up, and Chat put his into it. She held it for a moment before letting go, and Chat did a jaunty salute before walking toward the lane and down the path to the front of the cemetery.

As he walked away, he could swear he heard Marinette talking, and somebody replying. But it must have been his imagination.

He ducked behind some tall bushes and trees, making sure nobody was around. He dropped his transformation and Plagg floated up, patted him on the cheek, and zoomed into his shirt.

On the way out of the cemetery, he stopped by the statue his father had commissioned for his mother. It stood outside the Agreste family crypt, so tall it was visible from the street, standing up between the newer trees. It had been a few weeks since the one year anniversary of her passing, and it was approaching her birthday soon.

“Hey, mom.” Adrien whispered at the statue.

His mother's ashes were kept at home, of course, where his dad could keep them safe. And the statue was a poor substitute for his mother. But Adrien sat in the cemetery for over an hour, getting his designer jeans dirty, talking to his mom about the past year. He told her, quietly, about Chat Noir and Ladybug, and his new friends, and the challenges he faced. Plagg sat on his knee and corrected short stories, interjecting snark and sarcasm where he could. And Adrien was sure Marinette was doing the same thing less than a block away.

The sun was slipping to just under the building roofline when Marinette passed by. His legs had fallen asleep a long time ago, and his stories had turned into quiet consideration. Plagg had fallen silent too, respecting his chosen in the reverence. He heard Marinette's footsteps before he turned around, and Plagg zipped into his shirt at the motion.

“Oh, h-hi, Adrien.” Marinette muttered, holding the picnic basket up between them. “What... How... Why are you doing here today? I mean, what are you doing here?” She looked up at the statue, not seeming to recognize it.

“This is the Agreste family crypt. My mom passed away a little over a year ago and I... I just wanted to come talk to her.” Adrien motioned at the statue.

“I'm so sorry for your loss.” Marinette managed to get a full sentence out without stuttering. She settled to her knees beside Adrien, and dug in the basket, pulling out a macaroon again. “I know it can be hard the first few years. If you ever need somebody to talk to, don't hesitate to reach out.”

Adrien smiled at her, a genuine, crinkle-the-corner-of-his-eyes smile, and took the offered macaroon. “I appreciate it, Marinette.” She blushed at that, but stayed by his side for a moment.

“Your mother is beautiful.” She whispered, looking up at the statue. Lillian Agreste stood tall, with a flowing robe of Grecian style, depicting an angel in marble.

“She was beautiful, and kind, and perfect.” Adrien said sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at Marinette.

“She has a son who takes after her.” Marinette said, before blushing furiously. “I meant to say that, you're such a good friend – and kind – and you've been amazing, helping me and – and-” Marinette pulled her hand away and slapped it over her mouth, gripping the basket so hard it was shaking.

Adrien shifted where he was sitting, doing his best to ignore the sensation of his legs waking up. He twisted awkwardly and pulled Marinette into a hug, pressing his forehead onto her shoulder. He felt her arm tentatively wrap around his back, while the other one was stuck awkwardly between them. He could feel himself tearing up, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry on his friend.

“It's okay. It's still really new. A year isn't a long time.” Marinette's voice was soft again. “It'll get better with time, Adrien.” She worked her arm free and wrapped it around him as well, rubbing his back as the tears leaked out against his will.

It was only a few minutes, but Adrien felt better than he had in a long time. He had allowed himself to cry before – in front of Plagg only – but today left his spirit feeling lighter than it had in a long time. He accepted a handkerchief from Marinette, a pretty pink one with her name embroidered on it, with a tiny ladybug stitched in each corner, and he rubbed at his eyes with it.

“Thank you, Marinette.” He tried to say it with seriousness, but his nose was slightly stuffed. It came out a bit snuffly, but she just smiled. The same genuine, kind smile. Adrien realized then that this was her “Other People Need Me” smile. It was genuine, the smile reached her eyes, but it wasn't for her. She was smiling for him. And she had been smiling for him earlier, too, on the way to Bridgette's grave and when he had left.

“You're welcome, Adrien.” She kept smiling. She stood up and brushed off her knees and offered him a hand, standing with him until his legs turned from static to legs again, and they walked out of the cemetery beside each other.

“Is this what you turned down Max for?” Adrien asked once they turned down a road that would take them past Marinette's bakery. “Who were you visiting?”

Marinette smiled again, but this time it was real, from the heart. “My sister. She passed away when I was little. I haven't told anybody else, not even Alya, so please don't mention it to anybody. I just... I guess it's me being selfish, but I'd appreciate it.”

“Of course, your secret is safe with me." Adrien said.

“And I won't tell anybody about tonight, either. I mean, it's probably not a big secret for you – but I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

Adrien wanted to say it was okay, but he was secretly thankful. He changed the topic to something inconsequential, something benign, and they slipped into easier topics as they approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Honey, how are you?” Marinette's mother asked as soon as they walked through the door, not turning around in the kitchen. Marinette put the basket down on the counter and hugged her mom, who Adrien could see was a bit dispirited.

“I'm good, Mama. I ran into Adrien on the way back, he came up with me.”

Both women turned to look at Adrien, who was busy taking off his shoes. He waved sheepishly to Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, who smiled and turned back to Marinette. He busied himself with his shoes again while they muttered to each other and when he turned back, Marinette caught his eye.

“We were wondering if you'd like to stay to dinner, Adrien? It's almost dinner time, after all.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asked.

“I, uh, need to ask Nathalie, but I don't think it will be a problem.” Adrien pulled out his phone and started dialing where he stood. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled and chuckled, motioning for Marinette to move Adrien from the doorway he was blocking. Marinette pulled him over to the couch, where he spoke to Nathalie while Marinette set up the TV for a DVD input. When he got off the phone, successfully obtaining permission, Marinette asked him if he wanted to watch some Sailor Moon while they waited for food.

“Oh, uh, sure.” he muttered, and as they settled in Marinette started a trailing conversation about nothing much in particular. It was the type of family interaction he had always dreamed of.

“Hello there, my boy!” Mr. Dupain-Cheng said boisterously as two large hands fell on Adrien's shoulders. It took all he had not to jump out of his own skin. Marinette laughed to herself and chided her father, who went over to the kitchen and helped his wife prepare the dinner. The evening passed in the same quiet fashion, with a little laughter and a lot of warmth. It was barely eight o'clock when Adrien excused himself, and he walked into an alleyway before transforming into Chat Noir and running to the Eiffel Tower to meet with Ladybug for patrol. He was surprised when he got there before her, but he sat and looked at the stars and thought about his afternoon.

It was true that time healed all wounds. If the Dupain-Chengs were anything to go by, he knew he could be happy, truly happy, someday in the future.

Ladybug sent him a text message, saying she had been held up for a bit but would be there shortly.

When she swung up to him, and they chatted for a bit, he felt his chest growing even lighter. He was smiling more, and from the heart, and laughing more, and the lump in his chest was still there, but it had been broken down a bit. Ladybug smiled at him, and he smiled back, and they raced across Paris, keeping an eye out for any evil as they did so.

He bid his Lady adieu before sneaking back home through his open window. As he went over the night, he thought about Marinette, and how good of a friend she was, to Adrien and to Chat. Letting him share his pain, and letting him share hers... It made him feel good, to be there for a friend.

He slipped into bed after texting Nathalie goodnight, letting her know he was back in the mansion, and he fell asleep quickly.

Across the city, Marinette was getting ready for bed.

“Tikki, I think I know who Chat Noir is.” She had been sitting at her desk in quiet contemplation for a while, staring at the blank monitor screen, as Tikki sat on some homework, munching on a cookie. “Would that be... Okay? If I knew? It's so important to keep our identities safe...”

“Well. As long as it doesn't change how you treat Chat Noir, I can't see it doing much harm.” Tikki's voice was concerned. “The important part is that nobody else knows what you suspect. If you treat him differently in battle, or outside of the mask, it would raise suspicion.”

Marinette paused for a minute, and Tikki began munching on her cookie after a bit. Tikki probably already knew what she suspected. Heck, Tikki probably already knew who Chat was anyway. But it was like she said. It's a secret Marinette would have to keep.

“Even if it's Adrien?” She asked quietly.

“Even if it's Adrien.” Tikki said resolutely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic here on AO3. I'm not perfect, and I'm definitely more used to writing in a scholarly parameter than a casual, fictional one, so please let me know how I'm doing! I love this fandom so much and I love the works that are found here at AO3 and on Tumblr. I might continue this as part of a series or as a collection, but for now it's a one-shot, since I was actually able to sit down and write something!


End file.
